


Стрелы

by Oleleka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного собственнических чувств.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стрелы

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> авторская вычитка, как всегда  
> смысловой нагрузки не несет, романтика непроходимая, что-то абстрактно-аушное  
> использую СЕРИАЛЬНЫЙ канон. А именно то, что Иззи (в 8 серии) сказала, что нежить может войти по приглашению, и делаю при этом вид, что когда-то было иначе (как в книжках) - я про вампира в Институте.  
> Вообще, все еще юзаю тему несостоявшихся свиданий и лука и стрел.
> 
> Спасибо читателям за кудосы/лайки!) Мне приятно.

Алек готовил стрелы, разложив их перед собой ровно – наконечник к наконечнику, на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга. Брал каждую по отдельности и, нанеся с помощью стило руны, вкладывал в колчан. Такое размеренное занятие помогало настроиться на предстоящую миссию, приводило мысли в порядок, эмоции отходили на задний план. 

Он, не прекращая своего занятия, посмотрел исподлобья на Иззи, когда та прошла мимо и направилась к стойке с клинками. Выбрала клинок средней длинны, взвесила его в руке и вернулась к Алеку. Она уже потянулась к стрелам, лежащим на столе, но Алек мягко оттолкнул ее руку, прежде чем она прикоснулась хоть к одной из них. Иззи не обиделась, только усмехнулась. 

– Снова напряжен? – спросила она.

Алек промолчал и глянул на нее тяжелым взглядом. Возможно, он был немного напряжен и старался вернуть внутреннее равновесие. 

– И что не так на этот раз, большой брат? – продолжала Иззи. 

– Много посторонних, – ответил он, покосившись в сторону зала, где и правда суетилось много охотников… и нежити. Вампир, оборотень и маг – как специально, по одному представителю. Только демонов и не хватало. И фейри… Но те вряд ли скоро появятся в Институте. 

– Магнус тоже стал посторонним? – поинтересовалась Изабель. 

Алек снова промолчал, шумно выдохнув через нос, чем развеселил сестру. То, что они с Магнусом вроде как считались теперь парой, еще ничего не значило. Они практически не встречались… И непонятно было, для чего вообще это все?..

На приход Джейса Алек тоже не отвлекся. Только краем глаза видел, как тот выбирает клинки, очень тщательно и в то же время точно зная, какой ему понадобится. Потом Джейс присоединился к Изабель, молча понаблюдал какое-то время за действиями Алека и тоже потянулся к стрелам. Алека внезапно разозлило это, он подхватил со стола стрелу буквально за мгновение до того, как Джейс дотянулся. Тот удивленно посмотрел на парабатая, потом на Иззи. 

– Братец не в духе, – Изабель ослепительно улыбнулась и пояснила: – Много народу в Институте. 

– Да, что-то здесь слишком шумно, – вздохнул Джейс, тоже глянув в зал. – Даже мне это не нравится. 

Алек кивнул, довольный тем, что их мнения совпадают. Дело было даже не в количестве людей, а в том, что предстояла серьезная миссия, и эта суета только мешала сосредоточиться.

– Эй, всем привет! – громко поздоровался Саймон, чересчур жизнерадостный для формально мертвого. Этот вампир стал появляться в Институте слишком часто, Алек скучал по тем временам, когда вампиры не моли этого делать, в принципе. А тут стоило пригласить, и он тут как тут. Алек хмуро на него глянул и через секунду вынужден был шлепнуть хорошенько по руке, чтоб не трогал стрелы! В конце концов, они ровненько лежат и ждут своей очереди не просто так! Почему всем надо потрогать стрелы?! 

– Привет, Саймон, – слишком приветливо поздоровалась с ним Изабель, и теперь Алек наградил ее хмурым взглядом. 

Показалось, что суета переместилась в оружейную, Саймон справлялся с этим отлично, не прекращая нести какую-то ерунду. Видимо, представители нежити закончили обсуждать с матерью все вопросы и начали все подтягиваться сюда. Когда Люк подошел к столу, Алек тихо вздохнул, незаметно прикрыв глаза. Он надеялся, что Люк не станет ничего трогать. Тот только внимательно посмотрел, чем занимается Алек, ухмыльнулся и отошел. Спасибо и на этом. Клэри – единственная, кто был больше заинтересован не стрелами, а Джейсом, так что она сразу подошла к нему. Но теперь вокруг стола толпилась куча народу и все о чем-то говорили. 

– Вот вы все где! – воскликнул Магнус. Конечно, только его не хватало. – Вы сбежали, оставив меня с Маризой наедине, я этого не забуду, – пообещал он со слишком уж доброжелательной улыбкой.

Он прошел за спиной Алека и встал рядом, по левую руку от него.

– Привет, Алек, – улыбнулся он, заглядывая ему в лицо.

– Привет, – буркнул тот, коротко на него посмотрев и убирая очередную стрелу, с которой только что закончил, в колчан.

– Готовишь оружие к бою? – Магнус вдруг с легкостью подхватил стрелу со стола и принялся ее вертеть, внимательно рассматривая.

Алек недоуменно посмотрел на его руки, потом обвел всех взглядом и прищурился, замечая тщательно скрываемые ухмылки. Даже Джейс сложил руки на груди и ладонью прикрыл рот. 

– Алек не любит, когда трогают его стрелы, – подсказал Магнусу самый худший парабатай в мире. 

– Неужели? – ненатурально удивился Магнус. – Не знал об этом. Прости, Александр, – улыбнулся он снова, но стрелу продолжил рассматривать – слишком демонстративно, будто провоцировал на что-то.

– Все нормально, – тихо ответил Алек, чуть смущаясь. Он не поднимал головы, чтобы не видеть, как его «друзья» ухмыляются. Потом все-таки забрал стрелу из рук Магнуса, но не так грубо, как должно бы было выглядеть. И она была последняя… 

– Я понял! – радостно воскликнул Саймон, и Алек почему-то заранее знал, что сейчас тот скажет что-то ужасное. – Он никому не разрешает трогать стрелы, кроме Магнуса! Это так мило! 

Алек был уверен, что этого вампира стоит прикончить при первой возможности, найдя малейший повод. И только Клэри улыбнулась так, будто извинялась за поведение своего друга. Удивительно, что только у нее была хоть капля сочувствия!

Алек вздрогнул, почувствовав ладонь Магнуса на спине. 

– Ну если это действительно так, мне это, пожалуй, нравится, – произнес тот. И добавил тихо – так, что только Алек услышал: – Если честно, жаль, что подобные моменты случаются у нас прилюдно. Ну знаешь… Некоторая интимность сейчас была бы кстати.

Алек повернул в его сторону голову, наконец нормально глядя в глаза, и улыбнулся – немного смущенно, но чувствуя что-то такое, отчего плохое настроение отступало. Магнус улыбался в ответ.

– Оставим их наедине! – провозгласил Люк, выпроваживая всех, тут же лишившись статуса самого нормального в этой комнате. – Это уже становится неловко!

Похоже, даже Магнуса это смутило. Как только они действительно остались вдвоем, Алек извинился.

– За что? – удивился Магнус.

И Алек неопределенно взмахнул рукой.

– Ну, твоя семья желает тебе лучшего, то есть меня, – пожал плечами Магнус. – Твои друзья о тебе беспокоятся! Поэтому им полагается вести себя так по-идиотски и смущать. 

– А о тебе?

– Что?

– Разве о тебе они не беспокоятся и не желают лучшего?

– Не уверен, что нас можно назвать друзьями… – после заминки ответил Магнус. 

Ненадолго повисло молчание, которое нарушил Алек:

– Ты не рассказывал о своих друзьях… Хотя уверен, что они не будут считать меня лучшим, что с тобой может случиться, – проговорил он так, будто его это не волновало. Не очень-то получилось. 

Магнус ничего не ответил, глянув на него грустно. Алек запоздало понял, что, должно быть, напомнил ему о Рагноре.

– Думаю, ты ошибаешься, – произнес Магнус, когда Алек уже открыл рот, не зная, что точно стоит в данный момент сказать. А потом щелкнул пальцами над колчаном. 

– Что ты сделал? – поинтересовался Алек, нахмурившись. 

– Теперь все стрелы, поразившие цель, будут возвращаться обратно, – охотно ответил Магнус. Он словно снова был в другом настроении – игривом, а не как минуту назад. – Я уверен, у тебя есть для этого руны, но с моей магией надежнее… И я буду знать, насколько метко ты стреляешь, – произнес он тихо, снова проходя за спиной. От этого у Алека каждый раз мурашки покрывали кожу. 

Магнус уже собрался уходить, Алек остановил его, взявшись за предплечье. Тот удивленно обернулся, и он поспешно убрал руку, смутившись своей выходки.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Алек. – Когда вернемся… Можем мы?.. Сходить куда-нибудь… То есть, я хочу сказать… Давай уже просто сходим куда-нибудь! – сказал он решительнее и перевел дыхание.

– Куда ты хочешь? – улыбнулся Магнус, всем своим видом выражая заинтересованность.

– Неважно. То есть… Выбери ты. Я не знаю, куда лучше…пойти…

Алек ненавидел себя за косноязычие, которое нападало на него так некстати.

– Я все устрою, – кивнул Магнус, продолжая улыбаться. – Так что, если ты не вернешься, я тебя из-под земли достану! 

Магнус развернулся и ушел, оставив Алека в недоумении – это угроза была только что или что?..


End file.
